Rules About Life
by EverlastingThoughts
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya learns the rules of life gaining a new love who was a friend and foe in the past. All while trying to best herdelf and leave throguh everyday to day life!!!


Disclaimer: OKAY I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!!! (although I wish I did)  
  
Mercy: I am back to writing fan fics I started watching rurouni kenshin lets say I LOVE IT!!!! But um.... I am going to start a fic so hope u like it.  
  
Summary: Kaoru is out to show all the guys on the boys kendo team a thing or two and along the way she learns the rules on life. It's a K&K fic  
  
(all rules made I OWN. My own personal thoughts from my rule book journal I am using.)  
  
Kaoru, Misao, Tomoe, Megumi-17 Kenshin, Sano, Aoshi-18 Yahiko and Tsubame- um. 15  
  
Rules On Life Chapter 1: Rules on guys and past meetings  
  
*..* kaoru '.' kenshin ~ dreaming  
  
Kamiya Kaoru stood facing her full-length mirror asking herself *why the hell am I wasting my time over Fujiwar? Argh..!!* Turning away she picked up the rest the things he had given and threw them in with the trash. Sighing kaoru picked up the trash bag walking past her brother Yahiko. Walking out the back of the dojo she dropped the bag in the garbage smiling in satisfaction of getting rid of all the things that reminded her.  
  
Looking at what time it was she yelled out, "Yahiko-CHAN 500 swings if you want me to teach you the Kamiya-Katsushin Ryu."  
  
As if on cue her brother ran out and started swinging and called over to her saying, "Buso. DON'T CALL ME CHAN!!!"  
  
Chuckling Kaoru picked up her bokken and started teaching Yahiko.  
  
Hours later she looked up from her homework due tomorrow and thought *number one rule never date a guy who you can't stand.* Smiling at the thought Kaoru wordlessly walked into the kitchen to cook dinner. Yahiko who saw her starting to cook looked horrified and asked, "Hey buso lets get take out!"  
  
Thinking about Kaoru knew her brother saying, "I guess, but next time I go shopping I will buy precooked miso soup alright?"  
  
Yahiko replied, "Right."  
  
About thirty minutes later a delivery guy a little older than Kaoru rang the dojo bell. Kaoru sighed and yelled, "Yahiko og set the table I will get the food."  
  
When she opened the door the guy's gaze gave her a once over gritting her teeth she thought *rule two smack any guy whose perverted and has no interest in your mind* Taking the food she shut the door harshly walking into the kitchen and set the soup down.  
  
Yahiko asked, "Buso what took you so long?"  
  
Kaoru's eye twitched as she grabbed her bokken and proceeded to hit Yahiko. Adding an afterthought she thought *argh.!!! Rule three if the teases you don't always think its because he has a thing for you. It could mean he finds it as an alternative to bugging you for the fun of it*  
  
Looking at Yahiko she said, "Yahiko you have 500 MORE swings to do and then hit the books you have an exam tomorrow."  
  
Glaring at her Yahiko stood up and walked out just giving her the hardest glare he could. Kaoru waited til he was out of sight and finally broke out laughing while thinking *rule number four not all guys are easy and five best way is to their heart is through their stomach.*  
  
Night had finally settled as Kaoru drifted into a sleep filled with nightmares.  
  
~nightmare~  
  
Kaoru stumbled through the streets of Tokyo looking for something. Looking up she gasped seeing all of her friends on the ground unconscious. Hearing a clash of swords she saw two men fighting neither appeared for her to see just their shadows. Screaming she yelled, "STOP!!!" Kaoru dodged the sword that almost struck her left shoulder.  
  
~end~  
  
Gasping Kaoru sat up on her futon thinking about the dream. Thinking she thought *rule six anything a guy can do a girl can do better. Oh crap that's right the guys for kendo club have practice tomorrow. Time to show them up and for my final four rules have to love the guy, have to have things in common, willing to risk it and last, but not least die for him.*  
  
Looking at her alarm she got up for another day of school and smiled saying, "Yahiko-CHAN wake up!"  
  
Half way into the day around lunch Kaoru met up with Misao, Tomoe, Megumi and Tsubame. They all walked to the table to meet the guys. Misao set on Aoshi's lap, Megumi slid into the seat next to Sano, Tomoe hugged Soujiro and Tsubame grabbed Yahiko going to the courtyard to talk.  
  
Looking around Kaoru noticed how happy each of friends are and saw Misao waving a hand in front of her face. Misao asked, "Kaoru are you okay and everything?"  
  
Noticing all eyes on her she answered, "Great that the jerk has left me alone. I have great news though!"  
  
Misao, Tomoe and Megumi leaned forward and asked in unison, "Do you have a new guy?"  
  
Kaoru's face faulted and answered, "NO! I am trying out for kendo."  
  
The guys fell out of their chairs laughing their heads off and Sano looked up asking, "Jou-chan really what is it?"  
  
Kaoru took out her bokken Megumi and the other girls stepped asidew as Kaoru proceeded to beat the daylights out of them.  
  
Turning the girls congratulated her in trying it and Misao asked, "How are you going to pull it off?"  
  
"I am going to wear my dojo outfit and wear a mask."  
  
The girls nodded and said, "We're coming to watch!"  
  
The guys finally stopped their annoying laughter as Kaoru threatened them once again.  
Walking into the kendo area Kaoru slid on the mask as she saw her friends sit down on the bleachers.  
  
From afar was the kendo coach's assistant Himura Kenshin. He saw many guys and one with a mask caught his eye. Blinking in surprise he thought 'a kendo fighter wearing a mask? Very unusual that it is! I also find it very pathetic.' Walking over to the matted area he called attention saying, "Coach will be here late so I am starting you out. For a warm up 1000 swings."  
  
Kaoru smirked and whispered, "Kenshin Himura I fought him in many competitions and he just transferred here like a year ago. This should prove intereting."  
  
Finishing her last swing Kaoru felt Kenshin looking straight at her. Kenshin said, "I will be testing your ability to fight and if you beat me which I highly doubt you will advance immediately." Kenshin shifted his gaze to Kaoru and away again calling many to fight all had fallen to their feet before and finally he called out, "You with the mask your turn."  
The group watched and Tomoe asked Misao, "Does she have a chance?"  
  
Misao smiled andd said, "Oh my friend she has a slight advantage growing up in a dojo to the kamiya-Katsuhin Ryu!"  
  
Kaoru nodded and took her bokked moving forward. Kenshin glared at her bokken and said, "I am using a reverse blade get the harder wooden katana off the rack. Not that piece of wood."  
  
Kaoru hissed and nodded coming back with a heavy wooden katana. Kenshin called out, "Guard stance. GO!"  
  
Charging at one another they were equally matched. Kaoru noticed this and thought *you won't easily beat me anymore kenshin himura!!!* Knowing about his god-like speed she stood still as he knocked he to the ground he soat, "Pathetic!"  
  
Taking him off guard she swung her legs out catching his legs knocking him flat on his butt. Kenshin glared and was about to move when he saw Kaoru flip over him. Kenshin looked up seeing the katana pointed at his throat. Glaring he sighed in defeat getting up.  
  
Kaoru smiled, but it faded when Kenshin said harshly, "Take the mask off!"  
  
Glaring she took it off seeing his stunned face. Kenshin muttered, "Kaoru Kamiya I should have known I fought you many times I should have realized it."  
  
Kaoru smiled sweetly and said, "Its nice to see you again to Kenshin!" He looked nervous and asked, "Okay where is Kaoru?"  
  
Smiling wider she asked, "So its Kaoru now. I am honored. Honey don't worry every man eventually gets beaten!"  
  
Kenshin smirked and asked, "So Kamiya where have you been no competition in what 5 years?"  
  
Kaoru stiffened and said, "I had a dojo to run."  
  
"Oh, did you daddy abandon you?"  
  
The gang noticed her breaking inside and Sano said, "Megumi go get Yahiko before she breaks."  
  
Kaoru shifted the katana in her hand and said very calmly in a deadly tone, 'Wouldn't like you like to know Himura." (AN: there a female version to the battousai. Which kaoru portrays.)  
  
Kenshin gulped and asked, "So its dangerous talk now?"  
  
Kaoru's light blue eyes darkened to a glittering sapphire. Yahiko ran in and notice Kaoru and yelled out, "Buso Damn it Buso stop it!!!"  
  
Kaoru picked up her bokken and threw it backwards knocking Yahiko out. "Sorry Yahiko!"  
  
Without waiting for Kenshin to notice she charged at him knocking him. Kenshin immediately noticed and started blocking her attacks. Kenshin thought 'what the hell did I do oh well she deserves it for humiliating me.'  
  
Finally he snapped her last nerve saying, "Kamiya you're a weakiling that's why you could never advance your father was even weaker!"  
  
Kaoru stood so still and glared at him as his sword knocked her back. Crying out she fell to hers knees as he kneeled in front of her point ing his sword at her chest. Kaoru sobbed out pushing the sword away, "He died that's what happened Kenshin Himura happy that you finally know?"  
  
Kenshin stopped and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to go that far Kaoru I'm sorry."  
  
Misao ran up and pulled the crying Kaoru into her arms saying, "Himura you are in big trouble."  
  
Sano noticing that Kenshin dropped the reverse blade punched Kenshin square in the face. Kenshin to slow fell over saying, "Ororororo!"  
  
Kaoru stopped at the familiar saying said, "Well Kenshin you still you that saying huh? To believe I use to be friends with a jerk like you oh god!" Laughing her head off she said, "Everyone Kenshin didn't know about my fathers passing. I haven't seen him in 5 years, but we haven't been friends in about 7 years. The jerk part of him is the battousai."  
  
"Let's go," she said to Yahiko. Kaoru waved goodbye to the gang and grabbed her bokken hitting kenshin over the head again.  
  
Kenshin just recovering heard her last words and muttered, "She remembers at least that she does."  
  
Feeling the bokken hit him he yelled out, "Ororo!"  
Okay along chapter I like it please review!!!! I will update that I will!!!  
  
Review Please!!!! 


End file.
